This invention relates to a mobile, and, in particular, to a mobile that provides superior visual stimuli, and a method of using the mobile.
Entertainment devices for infants such as mobiles are known. Existing mobiles are typically attached to an infant""s crib and can be operated to entertain or soothe an infant with moving toy characters or pleasing sounds. While providing some benefits, existing mobiles sometimes do not provide adequate stimulus to entertain or soothe an infant for a desired period of time. Often the stimulus provided by the mobiles is not sufficient for infants whose visual acuity is not fully developed. For example, newborns are unable to clearly perceive objects that are disposed more than an arm""s length away from their eyes.
A need exists for a mobile with superior features to entertain or soothe infants. In particular, a need exists for a mobile that can entertain or soothe infants with reflected light.
An embodiment of a mobile includes a housing and a reflective member rotatably coupled to the housing. A drive mechanism is disposed in the housing and is configured to rotate the reflective member with respect to the housing. An illuminating member is coupled to the housing and is disposed to illuminate the reflective member.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following drawings and description.